The Hunter or The Prey/Script (NHNS VG)
Subtitle Color * Jason * Grant * Riley * Eliza * Daisy * Oliver * Keith * Diego * Vince * Doug * Dennis * Victor * Pirates * Natives Cutscene 1 starts off with a black screen, a voice is then heard talking GRANT: To my brother Riley for getting his pilot's licence Jason, Grant, Eliza, Daisy, Oliver and Vince are shown holding small shot glasses on a beach and then cheer GRANT: Where the hell is that motherfucker? OLIVER: My father's black-card to my black-card picks up it shows the characters face and name in order, GRANT, RILEY, ELIZA, DAISY, OLIVER, VINCE, DOUG and JASON at various locations on the island several scenes with the characters speaking at separate times such as Jason on a wrecked boat, Diego exploring a cave, Eliza at a bar and Keith with Daisy outside a building as the sun begins to set in the background JASON: I'm the king of the world DIEGO: This is awesome ELIZA: Okay one more KEITH: Lets go shot of a nightclub is seen, the DJ works as other attendants dance. Jason, Grant, Daisy, Eliza,, Diego, Oliver and Vince are sitting around a table JASON: This is what I'm talking about scene shows the group along with four other people are waiting for an elevator, the door then opens and most of the group enter VINCE: Come on, Come on, Come on DAISY: Hold the door open GRANT: Yo Jason get in, get in narrowly enters the elevator as the doors shut behind him. The screen then changes to inside an airplane, the group are wearing sky diving suits with parachutes attached on their backs. Jason dives off the plane, he passes Keith, who flips Jason the bird and Eliza, who blows a kiss to him DOUG: You're crazy Jay JASON: I learn from the best starts to happily cheer as he and the others begin to desend onto a beach Cutscene 2 laughter is suddenly cut off when a pause button is shown, as the camera zooms out, it is actually shown that Jason, Grant, Vince and Diego are held captured in a cage made of bamboo, many cuts and bruises are on their faces. An unknown man is holding a phone and showing the video to Jason PIRATE 1: Ha, you look like you had so much fun. I like this phone, this is a nice fucking phone GRANT: (Muffled) Fuck you! PIRATE 1: Excuse me, what the fuck did you just say!? GRANT: (Muffled) Fuck you! PIRATE 1: DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO SLICE YOU OPEN LIKE WE DID TO YOUR FRIEND DOUG, SHUT THE FUCK UP! looks away from the pirate in annoyance PIRATE 1: Hey look at me when I'm talking, look me in the fucking eyes continues to ignore the pirate PIRATE: YOU FUCK, PAY ATTENTION OR I WILL Man suddenly appears behind the Pirate VICTOR: Hey, stop messing with the hostages PIRATE 1: I'm sorry sir, but that one is starting to get annoying VICTOR: Enough, now go help the rest of my men with the rejects, show them, we do not take kindly for not getting what we want man walks off PIRATE: Yes sir Pirate turns to another pirate walking nearby PIRATE 1: Hey, the boss wants me to help with the rejects, think you can keep an eye on these four PIRATE 2: Fine, you owe me one for doing this shit though PIRATE 1: Whatever man, see you little shits later 1 walks off, Pirate 2 lights a cigarette and turns away form the cage. Grant breaks free from the duct-tape, he removes it from his arms and then his mouth GRANT: Fucking asshole walks over to Jason and removes the duct-tape from his mouth and arms, he does the same to Vince and Diego GRANT: You okay Jay? JASON: I'm okay GRANT: What about you Diego? DIEGO: I'm good GRANT: Vince? VINCE: Same GRANT: Alright, I got plan for us to get the hell out of here, follow my lead sits back near the door of the cage, he puts both of his arms up like they were tied up. Jason, Diego and Vince follow his lead. Grant then nods to Jason JASON: Hey over here 2 hears this and faces the cage, he then walks over and kneels down on one leg PIRATE 2: The fuck!?, hey you shut the fuck up now or I'll suddenly grabs the pirates neck and repeatedly slams the head into the makeshift door until a snap is heard JASON: Oh fuck VINCE: Jesus Grant! GRANT: That's what they teach you in the army then starts searching Pirate 2's dead body and finds a key for the lock on the cage door GRANT: Alright we're free, stay low and follow me Grant, Diego and Vince all exit the cage, They crouch down and slowly move down the path to the pirates camp Game-play JASON: Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck GRANT: You okay Jason? JASON: Yeah, yeah, just fuck, never seen you do something like that ever GRANT: Well it was either him or us and I'm pretty sure you guys know my answer four of them sneak past two pirates playing poker. they stop at a shack, Grant lures them over with space for them to crawl under GRANT: Through here/Under here/Quick under here four see dogs behind a fence, one starts to bark at them VINCE: Fuck dogs, they're gonna get us caught! GRANT: Quick over here four manage to get away from under the shack, they also avoid a butcher who was near them GRANT: Alright let's keep going four then come across an armed guard in their way GRANT: Shit, he's in the way, Jay throw a rock to get his attention throws a rock which catches the guards attention PIRATE: The fuck was that? GRANT: Alright, he's distracted, let's get a move on before he sees us silently walks over to a boarded up window and lifts up the board, Jason enters first PIRATE: Huh, who's there? turns and sees a pirate he accidentally woke up JASON: Oh Fuck! pirate grabs his gun but Grant pulls out his combat knife and throws it at his neck, killing the pirate. Jason is horrified while Diego and Vince are shocked JASON: Oh Fuck, FUCK! moves over to Jason and places both his hands on Jason's shoulders GRANT: Jay Jay Jay, look at me, I need your help to free the others, I can't find Riley or Eliza or the others without you and the guys, you trust me right? JASON: Yeah I do GRANT: Alright, lets go four continue to sneak through the compound, they climb up on some boxes however something gets Jason's attention JASON: Look its that psycho leader NATIVE 1: Please, my family doesn't have enough money, I'll get you more, just please don't pull the trig shoots Native 1 in the head with a pistol, he does the same to the second and third Native, Jason climbs into the building just as Victor kills the final Native. Jason sneaks past several pirates watching TV and meets up with Grant, Vince and Diego GRANT: Alright, we're nearly there leads Jason, Vince and Diego into a small room, a picture of a woman in a red is torn in half. On the table is a map, radio, camera and several different items GRANT: Jason, take those things, we may need them in the jungle four sneak through and reach a clearing, they see several Natives being escorted by the pirates, they sneak by under a man-built bridge, several ATV's, Jeeps and a truck pass over them NATIVE: Please why are you doing this, I never did anything wrong PIRATE: Shut the fuck up and keep moving looks up as a jeep drives overhead VINCE: Those poor people GRANT: Vince now's not the time to be sad, we have to get out of here first Cutscene 3 GRANT: Okay we should be in the clear now DIEGO: Oh thank God pulls out the map he took and places on the ground in front of the others, they gather around it and look it over VINCE: Does it say where the others are GRANT: Okay when we get the others back, we are leaving this piece of shit island and bring back the god-damn national guard DIEGO: What we do about Doug's, you know? GRANT: I don't know but we will get off this island just as soon as Riley and ther others are- is suddenly shot in the neck, Jason tries to stop the bleeding as Diego and Vince look at the shooter in shcok, the shooter is shown to be Victor JASON: GRANT, HOLD ON, GRANT, GRANT! VICTOR: (Muffled) DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT STUPID, NO, OF COURSE YOU, BUT I AM NOT A RETARD AS I KNEW YOU WOULD BREAK OUT OF YOUR STUPID CAGE, NOW YOU KILLED TWO OF MY MEN AND TRIED TO FUCK UP MY OPERATIONS, HEH NO, I INSTEAD FUCKED YOURS UP THE RIVER then dies in Jason's arms, Jason faces Victor, who has two other pirates and a dog beside him VICTOR: You know, since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you guys a thirty second head start and Diego start to run while Jason stays still VICTOR: DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID, I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, RUN CHICKEN RUN quickly runs away as several bullets miss him, he manages to catch up to Diego and Vince Game-play 2 JASON: THEY'RE ON OUR TAIL! DIEGO: JUST KEEP RUNNING, WE'LL LOSE THEM IN THE JUNGLE the end of the first part of the chase, Vince notices something in front of them VINCE: GUYS LOOK OUT, TREE collides with the tree and falls down a hillside, Diego and Vince quickly follow him down, Jason gets up and the trio once again flee as bullets hit the ground from behind JASON: FUCK, THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE trio trio continue to flee further into the jungle Cutscene 4 Jason, Diego and Vince flee through the jungle. a bullet hits Vince in his shoulder VINCE: AH FUCK, I'M HIT stops and sees Vince clutching his shoulder JASON: VINCE! gets to his feet and quickly runs into another direction while Diego drags Jason away DIEGO: JASON COME ON and Diego run Game-play 3 JASON: FUCK WHERE NOW DIEGO: OVER THERE, THERE'S A BRIDGE UP AHEAD, WE JUST NEED TO BEAT THE PIRATES THERE duo narrowly avoid getting hit by bullets and missing the local wildlife Cutscene 5 two reach a small cavern, Diego climbs through first DIEGO: JASON COME ON climbs through but is suddenly jumped by a pirate with a knife PIRATE: I'm gonna to enjoy this uses his strength to face the knife towards the pirate as he calls out PIRATE: I FOUND HIM then stabs the pirate in the neck, the pirate chokes on his blood and then dies, Jason looks at his hands in horror JASON: H-Holy fuck runs off Cutscene 6 Cutscene begins right after Cutscene 5, Jason reaches the bridge and sees Diego on the other side waving to him DIEGO: JASON, HURRY UP BEFORE THE PIRATES ARRIVE begins to cross over however a helicopter suddenly shows up and the pirates in it start to shoot at the rope JASON: ARE YOU KIDDING ME attempts to run across the bridge however a bullet strikes the rope, it causes one side to all with Jason still on it, Jason scream as the bridge hits the cliff side, it hits and he falls into the river, Diego watches the scene in shock. DIEGO: JASON! [A Bullet hits a nearby tree, Diego ducks and quickly runs into the jungle DIEGO: FUCK, FUCK, OH FUCK Jason, it passes several hours and Jason floats down to a nearby beach, an arm suddenly shoots underwater and grabs him, the figure pulls him up onto a boat, Jason gets a look at the figure but the sun is blocking his vision DENNIS: Don't worry my friend, I will help you passes out and the screen turns to black Bonus Chapter bonus chapter starts with a shot of a tree until an unknown person runs past, they are holding onto their shoulder as shouting is heard coming from behind. The figure turns their head and is reviled to be Vince VINCE: Fuck, can't they give up already continues to run through the jungle, after several minutes of running, Vince trips into a large dug hole VINCE: Ah fuck looks up and comes face to face with a dead corpse, Vince lets out a startled yell and quickly moves back, he finds out he is in a hole full of dead Natives, who have all been shot in the head VINCE: Holy Fucking Shit PIRATE: HE WENT THIS WAY quickly grabs a body and hides under it, Pirates run past the hole, their voices start to get fainter and fainter. Vince then pushes the body off of him and slowly gets to his knees VINCE: Whew, that was close begins to climb out, he grabs a nearby rock and starts to pull himself up, however once he pulls his head up, a gun, visible on his glasses, is pointed at him, Vince looks shocked and stares up at the unknown figure VINCE: Ah Fuck me screen turns to black as the episode ends Objectives Main Story * Follow Grant without getting caught. * Throw a rock to distract the guard. * Escape the camp. * Run!. * Follow Diego. * Cross the bridge. Bonus Chapter * Run from the Pirates.